Enemies
by animequeen78
Summary: Zim is an Irken. Luna is a Moonie. Can the two love each other despite being from enemy races? A later chapter may shock you. Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

Zim was at school, listening to Mrs. Bitters' dreary "horrible" lecture about the "horrible" world and how it would implode on itself. Then the phone on her desk rang. When Mrs. Bitters was done with the phone conversation, she announced, "Class, it seems we have a new 'horrible' student. Her 'horrible' name is Luna. Give her your 'horrible' welcome." With that, a small girl walked into the classroom. She was a very pale girl with white hair bound in a ponytail with a light blue bow. Her eyes and her dress were that shade of blue. She was very shy. "Hello, Luna." The class greeted her. Mrs. Bitters assigned her a seat next to Zim. Then she continued her "horrible" lecture. Zim glared at her with suspicion. Luna just smiled at Zim. Dib had a dreamy look on his face.

In the cafeteria, Zim was sitting by his lonesome, picking at the icky slop the skool called food. "May I sit next to you?" A voice squeaked out. It was Luna. Zim, all of a sudden, asked, "Why would you want to sit next to me? What are you up to? Are you an enemy spy working for the Moonies?" "Actually, it's because I noticed you don't sit with anyone." Luna replied. Zim sighed, "I guess" She sat closely to his left and opened her lunch satchel. "Don't like the skool food, do you?" She asked. Zim replied, "Actually no." Luna's luch satchel contained bread that had a bluish-white crust. She broke it in half and gave Zim one of her halves. Zim decided to eat it. It was delicious and it didn't make him sick. It was sweet, almost like honey. She also had light blue noodles, which had a vinegary taste. His body also accepted it.

It was time to go home. It started raining and Zim could not leave the overhang. "May I walk you home, Zim?" Luna asked. Zim asked, "How can I? The water harms me." "I have an umbrella. It'll protect you from the water." Then she brought out an umbrella. It was light blue with white lace. She walked Zim to his place first, and then went to her own place, which was across the street from his. It was a white house with blue shutters and blue window frames. It looked cheery with a lot of flowers. The flowers on her yard were highly unusual. They were white with blue edges, and in the full moon, they sparkled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth About Zim

It was Saturday, and everyone had the day off from skool. Zim was playing Pain Piggy. He had grown to master it due to Gaz's mentoring in the way of the virtual. "YAHHHH!!!! IN YOUR FACE, PIGGY!!!!" He screamed at the gaming console.

Luna decided to pay Zim a visit. She came across GIR without his disguise. She did not recognize him. "Is this the right address?" She asked. GIR replied, "Yeah, Zim lives here. It's me, GIR. That green dog was my disguise. Follow me." He led Luna into the lift to see Zim. It lead to his lab. When she saw Zim without his disguise, she gasped. Zim panicked because someone from outside his base saw him without his disguise. "I-I-I can explain!" He stuttered in fright. Luna responded, "You're an alien, like me... except you're not the same kind as me." She went closer to Zim, who was really nervous as to what to think about this situation. She removed her disguise. She had pale blue bug eyes, and curly antennae that went to the side, unlike the Irkens, whose antennae point back. Her ponytail was merely a hairpiece, like Zim's wig. Her hair was actually short with side bangs.

She placed her hand on the side of Zim's face, causing a blue blush to appear on his face. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I have no intentions of harming you." She reassured him in a saccharine voice. Then she said, "I came here to visit you. Now that I know you're an alien too, I'm not afraid of removing my disguise around you. But I have to around Dib. If he finds out I'm an alien, who knows what he'll do." "So, you have to hide from him but you don't hide from me?" Zim asked. She nodded. Zim took her hand and said, "I will make sure the Dib human does not harm you." "Thanks, Zim. You're one of the first two people on this planet who I can trust to know this." Luna said, hugging him. GIR sings, very loudly and tauntingly, "MASTER AND LUNA, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES LUNA WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!!!!" "GIR, KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Zim said, embarrassed. Luna merely giggled, her face tinged in baby pink.

They put on their disguises and went to the park to have lunch. Luna packed her moon food again, because it was the only food other than Irken food he will be able to eat. They chose to sit under a flowering tree because Luna liked flowers. "So, Luna, where are you from?" Zim asked. Luna said, "Well, I'm from the moon. And you? Where are you from?" "Irk" Zim responded. "Oh, dear. We can't be together then." Luna said, worried. Zim asked, "Why not?" "Because the Moonies and the Irkens are enemies." Luna replied. Zim said, "So?" "So, what if the Tallest find out you're with me? They could hurt you. I don't want that to happen to you. You're my friend." Luna said. Zim told her, "I'm not as weak as everyone makes me out to be, just because I'm smaller than most of the other Irkens. As long as you don't get hurt, I don't care." Luna hugs him. Zim breaks from the hug, but can't help but smile. He then gives her a peck on the cheek.

Standing in front of him, Luna was pink as cotton candy. _Zim gave me a kiss.... _She smiled. Then she started to become dizzy. Everything went black. Then she collapsed.

Luna regained her consciousness when they were back at the house. Zim asked her if she was ill. "I'm okay. Thanks, Zim." Luna said, holding his hand. She kissed him back. Zim's face blushed. "What kind of show is that?" Luna asked. Zim replied, "That's the Angry Monkey Show. GIR likes to watch it." GIR leaps towards Luna and lands in her arms. "IIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIKE YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!" "Aww. I like you too, GIR" Luna said, patting GIR's head. Zim thought, _She's kind... So very kind... No Irken has ever known kindness before..._

Then the doorbell rang. It was Dib. "Where's Luna?!? What did you do to her?!?" He screamed. Zim replied, "I have done nothing to her! She has done nothing to invoke the wrath of ZIM!" Dib saw Luna and discovered that she was an alien. "I can't believe it... I... I had a crush on a female alien... But she was so beautiful... How could I have fallen for her disguise?" Dib said in disbelief. He left the house sulking.

Zim shut the door. "You are safe now, Luna. The Dib-human left." "Thank you, Zim." Luna said. Then she left to go back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim's Lie

Back at the Irken Mothership, the Tallest were concerned about him because he had not contacted them for days. Then they decided to contact him.

"Zim, what's going on?!?" Tallest Red asked. "Yeah, you haven't contacted us for days! What's wrong with you?" Tallest Purple. Zim opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted when Tallest Red said, "You've been cavorting with a member of our enemy, haven't you?" "You lie!!!! I only pretended to like her just so I can get information on her kind's weakness!!! I am an Irken, and Irkens are not meant to feel love!!! I do not love her!!!" Zim shouted, not knowing she was just outside the house. When he signed off, he turned around, only to find a shocked and emotionally hurt Luna. "Zim... why...you lied to me--...why...?" She stuttered out. Zim tried to explain but she ran off, weeping. "Luna!!! Please!!! I was only lying to the Tallest about using you!!! Come back!!!" Zim screamed, his voice breaking into tears. Then he collapsed onto his knees, completely crying.

GIR, wondering what the noise was, saw his master in a compromising position. Feeling sad for his master, GIR walked up with a tissue box, asking, "Are--are you okay, master? Why you crying?" "I lied to the Tallest. I told them that I was using Luna to get the weakness of her people. It was a lie. I wanted to protect her. I love her. Luna doesn't know that it was a lie." Zim responded. Dib, hearing this, says, "I thought your kind was incapable of feeling love. Gosh... I misjudged you. I'm sorry." "Hang on. Imma go tell Luna what really happen." GIR said. Dib responded, "Yeah, you go do that. It would help them both." Then GIR went off to do so.

"LUNA!!! LUNA!!!!!!! LUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"GIR schreamed. A voice peeped out, sniffling, "GIR? What are you doing here" It was Luna. She was glad to see GIR. "Luna, I came to tell you what Zim tried to tell you. He was only lying to the Tallest to keep you from getting hurt. He loveded you." "Wait, Zim was only lying to protect me? Oh dear... Where is he?" Luna said, worried about Zim. GIR led her to his house, where he had been. Inside the house, they find that Zim is in the closet, crying. "Zim? I'm sorry. I should've given you a chance to explain. I love you too." Zim opened the door, only for Luna to wrap her arms around her Irken lover.

Then, all of a sudden, two Irken soldiers kick down the door. Behind them were the Tallest. "Well, well. You know how we thought you were defective? We thought right. Irkens aren't supposed to feel love." Tallest Red spoke in an impertinent tone of voice. Tallest Purple responded, "Yeah, because then it would lead them to do something gross." Then they made sicky noises. "Take them away. And keep them separate." Red commanded. Then Zim and Luna were taken away, despite pleas from GIR and Dib. They were taken away from Earth in the Irken Mothership.

When the Mothership was gone, Dib said, "We gotta do something about this! We can't have Zim be kidnapped and possibly killed! Quick, GIR, we gotta go outside and sound the alarm!" "I gotcha, Dib!" GIR said. Then they both exited the house. GIR opened his head and a megaphone came out. Not too long later, an alarm-like sound came out of the megaphone. People came out to see what the hubbub's all about.

A massive group of people were gathered around Zim's house. "What's going on?" A man asked. He had red spiky hair, glasses, a black trench coat, black pants, and black combat boots. It was Jhonen Vasquez. "Zim's been kidnapped, and if we don't do something, his leaders will kill him! All who are with me come inside the house!" Dib shouted. Doubtfully, they went into Zim's house. Then they realized Dib was right. "Dib, I hate to admit it, but I was wrong to question your sanity." Zita said. Gretchen responded, "We'll have time for apologies later. Dib needs our help save his friend." "She's right. So count me in." Mrs. Bitters said. "Yeah, Zim's my best friend! I can't let them kill him!" Skoodge said. Tak responded, "Well said, Skoodge! Us 'defectives' need to stick together." Then everyone went into the Voot Cruiser and flew into deep space.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trial

"Zim, you are charged with fraternizing with the enemy. Do you have any last words before we lock you up and remove your PAK?" Tallest Red said. Zim replied, "Yes. I accept my fate, but I did this for love. I wanted to prove Irkens can do something other than conquer worlds." The Irkens started muttering, concern in their voices. "This idea that the sole purpose of the Irkens is to conquer planets is ridiculous! Everyone has their purpose! It is up to them to decide for themselves what that purpose is!" Zim protested. One Irken stood up, "I always wanted to do an Irken cooking show!" "I wanna be a model!" A female Irken cried out. Soon an outpour of unrealised aspirations came out of the mouths of the Irkens. Table-Headed Servant Bobby said, "I wanted to do origami and sell it!" "Silence!" Red shouted. Purple screamed, "SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" But it just enraged the crowd even further. the Control Brains order the guards to capture all the Irkens except the Tallests. They were all held in contempt.

When they were in the dungeon, Invader Stink said, "Zim, what you said back there, it took a lot of squeedly-spooch. I wish I were as brave. Then I could take naps as much as I want, instead of having to conquer worlds." "Zim, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Luna apologize. Zim responded, "There is no need for an apology! You didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who made a mistake. I should've defected from Irk a long time ago." Then they held hands through the hole in the brick wall that separated them.

* * *

All of a sudden, the walls blew up. "Dib-human? What are you doing on the Mothership?" Zim said, surprised. Dib replied, "I came to get you back to Earth. I was wrong about you, Zim. You're not a bad alien after all. You're just trying to find your place in this universe." "Now, let's get your PAK." Tak said. Then she went off.

When she saw the guards in front of the storage room where Zim's PAK was stored. She beat the crap out of the guards and hid them in a locker. Then she went into the storage room and absconded with the confiscated PAK. She managed to get it to Zim as he laid dying. She reattached his PAK just in time for Zim to be able to gain consciousness and memory. "Thank you, Tak." Zim said. Then they attempted to flee from the ship.

* * *

The Death of an Ally

However, as they were getting somewhat close to the escape pods, they were surrounded by SIR units that were programmed to turn against their partners. "Well, Zim, I expected a defection from us by you, but Tak and Skoodge? It seems your defect is contagious." Tallest Red said. Tallest Purple said, "You're a threat to us all!" "Mimi... You too?" Tak said. "I won't turn against my master! He's like a biiiig brother to me!" GIR shouted. "GIR, go with the others. The Tallest and I have a score to settle. Protect Luna." "I'll help you too, Zim." A voice called out. It was a male Moonie. He had an effeminate appearance and sported a black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. "Umbros! What are you doing here?" Luna asked. Umbros replied, "You showed me that not all Irkens are evil. Zim, thanks for protecting my little sister. Now I want to help you."

The Tallests proceeded to attack them, but Zim and Umbros blocked their attacks and they fought.

Zim succeeded to kick Tallest Purple into the garbage receptacle, pressed eject and watched the purple-clad Irken float into the dark abyss that is space.

Tallest Red, however, had an advantage over Umbros and managed to stab him in the gut with his laser sword. Stooped in pain, Umbros clutched his wounds as the crimson fluid that sustained his life started to drip from him.

"UUUUUMBROOOOS!" Luna screamed as she watched her brother in a near-death state.

Out of rage, Zim attacked Tallest Red and cornered him at the garbage hatch. But as Zim was about to kick him into it, Tallest Red struck him as well. Ignoring the pain, Zim kicked him into the garbage hatch and ejected him as well.

Going over to Umbros, Zim saw he was near the premature end. Umbros said, with his dying breaths, "Zim,... take care of my sister... she's more precious to me... than all the riches in the universe. I'm not going to be around... to protect... and watch over... my little sister, Luna... Tell Dad that I... helped you and Luna... make our kind... understand yours... When you become Tallest,... abolish this order... and create... a... ne..." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. He was dead. Zim wept.

From a close distance, everyone, including Mrs. Bitters, were all crying at the loss of a brave soldier. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY! WHYYYY DIIIID YOOOOUUUR BROTHER DIIIIEEEE?" GIR said, wailing.


	5. The End of the War

The Funeral

The Moonies, Irkens, and Earthlings took part in the funeral. Everyone was clad in black. Umbros' body was burned to ashes and then the urn was buried withing the Sea of Tranquility. Then, the moon flowers (remember from after Luna walked Zim home when it was raining?) were placed on his grave. Zim had bandaging on his waist. He holds Luna close to him as she cried in his shoulder.

King Copernicus said, "You will not be forgotten, Umbros. You sacrificed your life to help this Irken free his kind from an era of oppression and a life of being an indentured invader of other planets" GIR was still crying. "I promised your son that I would look after Luna. I will carry out this promise. All I ask for in return is her hand in marriage." Zim proposed. King Copernicus consented, "As long as my daughter is safe, you may." "Thank you, Daddy." Luna said.

* * *

The Wedding

A month after the funeral, the wedding was carried out.

Luna was wearing a blue quipao-style dress and a bridal wreath made of the moon flowers. Zim was wearing Irken robes. "You're such a pretty bride, Luna!" Gretchen cried out in delight. Luna smiled.

Copernicus bellowed from the balcony, with Zim and Luna standing in front of them, "People of the Moon, Irk, and Earth! Our peace will soon be made with the union of Former Invader and new Almighty Tallest Zim and the Princess of the Moon, my daughter Luna! With these two bracelets, their union will be as definite as the vastness of space!" The crowd cheered as the two aliens put the bracelets on each other. Then they kissed. They were married.

Zim and Luna had 5 half-Irken half-Moonie smeets from oldest to youngest: Kee, their oldest daughter; Gort, their oldest son and Kee's younger twin brother; Kam, their youngest daughter and middle child; Snork, their middle son and second youngest child; and Teev their youngest son and child, who was still a smeet. Dib and Gaz grew old and died, but their brains were preserved and used for the android versions of them. For about 2,100 years, Irk had lived in peace.

"A New Order" is the sequel.


End file.
